The Goblin King's Land
by LovelyKittenPhoenix
Summary: What if the Goblin King found his way into Fantasia?


Atreyu was riding on Artax through Fantasia when Atreyu saw something out of the corner of his eyes, "What is that? Let's go check it out, Artax."

Artax huffed and started running in the direction of the crystal ball on the ground. Atreyu got off Artax and walked over to the crystal ball. The warrior picked it up and inspected it, "This is a weird ball." Then the warrior heard a chuckle and looked up, "Who are you?"

The man had blonde hair and a black suit, "I'm Jareth the Goblin King. Who are you?"

Atreyu stood up straight and tried not to tremble, "I am Atreyu the Warrior. Why are you here?"

The Goblin King smiled wickedly, "You will have 13 hours until Fantasia is my land and all of you will be my slaves."

Atreyu got on Artax and ran to the heart of Fantasia to see the princess. Atreyu ran only to see the princess was dead. The Goblin King appeared near the doorway smirking, "I told you I will have Fantasia, Boy." Atreyu worked alongside the Goblin King hoping he would restore Fantasia again.

* * *

It had been years since Jareth overtook Fantasia. Every creature was now a slave and _his_ Goblins roamed around.

Atreyu had been picking up trash that the Goblins left behind when he heard a cry from the stables. The raven-haired boy decided to investigate. So, when he arrived at the stables he saw Artax, trying to break down the stables old wooden door, "Shhh, Artax, be quiet or Jareth will punish both of us!"

He then looked down to find a small, brown book with the words ' _The Goblin King's Land_ ' written on the front.

As curious as he was Atreyu picked up the book and read the title, " _The Goblin King's Land_? Could this be Jareth's story?"

He then turned to the first page and began to read.

 _Once upon a time in the Goblin City, a goblin king by the name of Jareth ruled. He ruled with his minions, the goblins and wanted nothing more than to live in the stench he called home._

 _He was content with his work until one day. When a girl by the name of Sarah came into his life and made a wish. She wished for the Goblin King to take her little brother away and so, he did._

 _Once Sarah saw that her baby brother was missing she begged the Goblin King to return him._

 _Instead of obeying her request he simply asked her to solve his labyrinth._

 _Then the Goblin King watched as the young girl searched through his labyrinth to find her brother._

 _He played tricks on her and even created an illusion where she fell for him but nothing worked._

 _She still saw through the king's tricks and decided to end him._

 _So, she went up to the Goblin's tower and spoke one sentence that sent Jareth's world crumbling, "You have no power over me."_

 _Sarah and her baby brother got to return home, but what happened to Jareth?_

* * *

 _After she left Jareth's world began to crumble so he decided to move to a new land._

 _He snatched a book of nearby lands and scrolled through it until he found one, Fantasia._

 _He packed up his goblins and left the city._

 _Along the way, he stumbled upon strange creatures and decided to turn them into his slaves._

 _Once he found the land he was looking for, he took it over._

 _Now the new land was_ his _land now,_ The Goblin King's Land _._

* * *

Atreyu stopped reading and looked over to see that a page was missing, the _last page._

Suddenly Artax was filled with fright. Atreyu looked around and saw a goblin, "What are you doing here, young child?"

Atreyu was about to answer when the goblin transformed into Jareth, "You better not be in here plotting against me." His expression softened, "Atreyu, you are my most trusted friend. I was lonely in that wretched city and then I moved and found you. You are my friend, aren't you?"

Atreyu nodded with a gulp and wide eyes, "Yes, I will always be your friend."

Jareth smiled and pat him on the shoulder, "That's my boy." He then disappeared into the night.

Atreyu was summoned into the Goblin King's throne room the next morning.

Jareth gave the boy a grin, "I suspect you slept well, Atreyu?"

Atreyu nodded, "Yes..." He then bit his lip, wondering if he _should_ defeat the Goblin King.

Jareth caught on to this and rose an eyebrow, "What is it? Come on spit it out!" The man boomed as he was growing irritated at the boy.

Atreyu took a step back and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the little brown book from last night. He then began flipping through the pages until he found the right one.

Jareth's eyes grew cold and hostile as he reached for the book, "Give it to me!" He boomed as he ran towards the boy.

Atreyu found the right words as he began to speak, "Stop!" He commanded.

The Goblin King glared at the boy, "You do not know what you are doing, Boy! Give me that book!"

He gulped once more with nervousness before continuing, "You came to this land many years ago to find closure for your failed attempt to get Sarah to fall in love with you!"

Jareth's face began to turn red with anger, "STOP!"

But the boy did not listen he continued with determination, "You ran from your home and turned everything into your slave so you could feel powerful again! How about you listen to the end of your story?"

 _"You have no power over me. Over any of us!"_

The king began to transform into an owl and everything that the Goblin King built began to fall apart.

Atreyu then fell to the ground as he slipped into the darkness.

Once he came to he found himself in his bed.

He jumped up and ran outside. Everything was back to the way it was years ago.

The princess was alive and well and all of the creatures were restored to their normal selves.

He then dug out the book and flipped through it.

This time the book had the last page. So, he read it.

 _"Atreyu the Warrior had finally had enough. He mustered up the courage to stand up to the Goblin King and so he did. He yelled out a few words and made the Goblin King disappear, "You have no power over me. Over any of us!"_

 _And so, the Goblin King's reign ended at that moment. Finally, they were free."_

Atreyu put the book on a shelf, so he could use it if this ever happened again.

A/N: I wrote this years ago and I just wanted to upload it somewhere else. I decided to add more since it was so short.


End file.
